


She rises with the sea

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gore, Grimdark, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: It was cold and dark.An alternate universe in which Feferi goes grimdark after being killed by Eridan and goes to beat his ass.





	She rises with the sea

Her chest was filled with a burning fire. An absence of feeling. Her body was draped limp and lifeless over the horn pile, her rich, fuchsia blood spilling into the cracks and crevasses of the pile. It could have been a few seconds, a minute, but it felt like an eternity, every second the whispers growing louder. At first they frightened her, the inevitability of her own death crawling closer just like the tendrils of the Horrorterrors from whence the whispers emerged.

It was cold and dark.

The tentacles seemed to curl and squirm as if in wait, the whispers proceeding from distant, ominous murmurs to hushed susurrations of comfort and warmth, gently guiding her to her destined path and easing her pain. Feferi felt her body rise, strength like she had never felt before dripping down to her fingers and toes, her body succumbing to the whim of the Horrorterrors. As she arose, the whispers morphed into wretched shouts, all of them commanding her to do one thing, one thing that will give her the salvation she so rightfully deserves...  
"H U N T T H E P R I N C E O F H O P E"

Her eyes snapped open, white light spilling out into the darkness she simultaneously created in a luminescent paradox. Around her she felt the bodies of her friends; Sollux, defeated after a petty bout, Kanaya, killed before she could hatch the matriorb in an insignificant attempt to continue her species, Karkat, cowering and crying at the previous events. Pathetic. They didn't deserve her attention, she had better things to take care of then tend to the bodies of her friends. Her caring, loving friends.  
"H U N T T H E P R I N C E O F H O P E"  
Despite the dictations, she managed to tare her head towards Karkat. He had bright red tears pouring down his ashen skin, his eyes fixed on her as he screamed a cry of fear and distress. Feferi reached out, a need to comfort him welling up inside of her. She ripped her hand back like cattle from electrified wire, a pained expression filling her face as she was urged to leave, the transportalizer sucking her like a vortex.

Corridors upon corridors passed as she etched closer and closer to her purpose, the endless labyrinth not ending her search. She felt him; his past stains were guiding her to him with a clear precedent path. As she neared his contemptible body she could sense him weeping loudly, his wand held close to his chest as he cried out in agony and despair.  
"H U N T T H E P R I N C E O F H O P E"  
She appeared before him in a flash of white then black, her thorny black tendrils filling the small storage room he cowered in.   
"Fef! You're-what?" At first glance his eyes lit up with the joy and hope that was his duty to destroy, but it all disappeared as he looked again. "Fef, what...happened? What did I do to you?!" He crawled away from her, his back pressed against the grey wall, the shouts growing louder and louder until it numbed her senses, every desire screaming the message over and over again until it was all she could feel, all she could think, all she could do. She reached her hand out as she did with Karkat, only this time it was not out pity but out of a need to follow the command. As she extended her arm, the thorny black tendrils that engulfed her, trailing against her deep grey skin like snakes chasing prey.  
"Feferi stop, I was only trying to help, I didn't want us to die!" He pleaded, his violet tears once again spilling to his cheeks as the sharp tentacles shooting closer to him "Fef!" He yelled, the tendrils halting only inches from his face.  
"Eridan." She said softly, her voice taking as kind a tone as she could through the demonic filter that coated every syllable. The shouts filled the silence, the pain in her stiff muscles unparalleled by anything else.

"Fef."

"Hunt the prince of hope." The words escaped her lips, the spiked appendages burst into his body.

Time didn't exit in that moment, to even call it a moment would be the deepest and most tragic of sins. 

His blood sprayed onto the walls and Feferi, going through the large hole in her chest that he had made. Clearing the tendrils, she instinctively pried the wand from his fingers and used it to blow a hole through the meteor, exposing her to the harsh galactic winds that followed the rock.  
"M E E T T H E S E E R O F L I G H T" The voices demanded, Feferi seeing another darkened figure, her hair and two needle-like wands gripped lightly in her hands.


End file.
